Une sirène dans l'apocalypse
by Caamillaa
Summary: Alors que le groupe s'arrête dans un chalet, ils vont faire la connaissance de Yuki, une petite fille de six ans qui vie avec sa famille... très spécial!
1. Chapter 1

Addy -Alors, d'après mon GPS nous nous trouvons... en Louisiane! euh...

Murphy -Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire? Tu t'es encore trompé de chemin, Addy?

Warren -La ferme, Murphy!

Murphy -Mais Warren, elle vient de dire que...

Warren -J'ai très bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit! Doc, gare toi sur le côté, s'il te plaît!

Doc -Bien chef!

Doc gara la voiture sur le côté de la route, tous le monde descendit de la voiture et Addy alla plus loin pour regarder son GPS, Warren alla vers elle et lui parla doucement. Vasquez alla vers 10K qui se trouvait à l'arrière du véhicule et Murphy alla vers Doc qui venait d'allumer une herbe Z.

Doc -Allez, t'inquiète pas, elles vont trouver le chemin et dans quelques jours tu sera avec le docteur Merch et elle développera un vaccin.

Murphy -Mouais... si tu le dis...

Doc -Allez, du nerf mon vieux!

Murphy le regarda quelques secondes et haussa les épaules, Warren arriva et donna ces instructions:

Warren -Bien, nous allons nous arrêter plus loin, je crois avoir vu un abris!

Murphy -Et on y restera combien de temps là-bas?

Warren -Une nuit ou deux, je ne sais pas encore, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on t'emmènera en Californie en un rien de temps.

Murphy soupira et monta avec les autres, il s'assit à côté d'Addy qui regardait par la fenêtre, il sourit et ferma les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Addy sentit une tête contre son épaule, elle tourna la tête et vit Murphy endormit contre elle, elle sourit et passa une main sur la tête du sauveur, Warren sourit, Doc jeta vite un coup d'œil et sourit, 10K regarda Murphy et sourit en passant une petite couverture à Vasquez qui couvrit l'endormit.

Doc-Il a l'aire si paisible, c'est choquant!

Warren -Chut; sinon il va se réveiller et on va l'entendre tous le long du trajet, et puis regarde la route!

Doc -Oui, chef!

10K -Vous pensez qu'il va souffrir avec les scientifiques de la Californie?

Vasquez -J'espère, vu toutes les conneries qu'il nous fait, et puis une fois là-bas son sort ne nous appartient plus. _Il évita de justesse la main de Addy_

Addy -Vasquez, c'est un humain avant d'être le sauveur, alors un peu de respect pour lui! _Elle passa sa main sur la tête de l'endormit qui grogna, sûrement due au mouvement brusque de son "coussin"_

Vasquez soupira et regarda de nouveau dehors, il ne vit pas le regard noir de Warren, elle se retenait de sortir de la voiture pour le frapper, c'est vrai que Murphy était un petit c**, mais ils l'aimaient pour cela au final. Plus tard, ils arrivèrent vers l'abris, qui était en réalité un chalet, 10K ouvrit la portière et Vasquez lui laissa sa place, il monta et s'assit à côté de Murphy, là il le secoua doucement et l'appela, ce dernier grogna et ouvrit un œil pour voir 10K et Addy lui sourire, il se releva et regarda Addy, il murmura un "merci" et sortit de la voiture. Addy fixa 10K surpris et ce dernier regarda la direction qu'avait prise le sauveur, l'air songeur.

Warren -Bien, je viens de faire le tour avec Doc, alors il y a des provisions, de l'eau courante, de l'électricité et quatre chambres avec des draps propres. _Elle pris son sac_

Murphy -Donc quelqu'un vie encore ici?

Warren -Sûrement!

Ils rentrèrent et Doc prévient tous le monde qu'il ferait le garde cette nuit, Addy alla dans la cuisine préparer le repas. Murphy s'approcha de la cheminé où trois photos étaient posées. Il attrapa la première où une petite fille de un ou deux ans apparaissait, elle avait des cheveux blanc et des yeux vairons: or/jaune et violet/bleu, il lut sur le bracelet rouge un nom: Yuki soit "Neige" en Japonais. Il sourit et attrapa la deuxième photo où figurait un couple en tenu de marié, l'homme avait des cheveux blanc et des yeux vairons: or et vert/bleu; la femme avait des cheveux violet et des yeux violets très claires, presque gris, il lut aussi sur le bouquet: "Vive les mariés: Lysandre et Violette". Il attrapa ensuite la troisième où apparaissait le couple avec la petite au milieu, ils souriaient et semblaient vraiment heureux. Warren s'approcha et toucha doucement son épaule, Murphy sursauta et se tourna vers elle surprit, elle sourit:

Warren -A table!

Murphy -J'arrive...

Ils mangèrent et montèrent se coucher, Warren et Addy prirent la première chambre, Vasquez alla dans la seconde, 10K prévint Doc de leur chambre et Murphy alla dans la dernière. Doc sourit et alla vers la fenêtre, il ferma les yeux et entendit une voix douce chantonner, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sortit, vers le ruisseau, il vit une petite fille qui chantait doucement et deux zombies l'écoutaient calmement, il s'approcha et sortit son flingue, elle se tourna et vit Doc et le pistolet, elle hurla d'un coup. Warren arriva avec les autres et virent la petite près du ruisseau et deux zombies devant elle, comme pour la protéger de Doc. Murphy se figea, la petite et les zombies avaient les mêmes traits que les personnes sur les photos, il courut vers Doc et hurla:

Murphy -ON NE VOUS VEUX AUCUN MAL, YUKI!

Yuki -Comment tu sais mon nom? Et pourquoi vous êtes dans notre maison?

Murphy -J'ai vu les photos dans la maison, nous ne sommes que de passage, on partira bientôt. Calme toi, d'accord?

Yuki recula et les zombies grognèrent méchamment, Murphy soupira et montra son torse où les morsures étaient, Yuki se figea et rappela les zombies. Les deux zombies obéirent et allèrent derrière la petite, elle s'approcha et regarda le groupe, elle soupira et les zombies partirent dans la forêt.

Yuki -Bien, mais je peux reprendre ma chambre?

Addy -Oui, c'est laquelle? _Elle s'accroupit près de la petite_

Yuki -Celle avait une rose sur la porte!

10K regarda Doc, ils comprirent et Warren soupira:

Warren -D'accord, mais on peut rester au moins deux nuits?

Yuki -Oui, tant que vous ne vous en prenez pas à ma famille. Au fait ne vous inquiété pas, vous pouvez dormir, mes oncles et tantes surveilles la maison et les bois autour, ils ne vous feront rien, tant que je ne leur demande pas.

Ils rentrèrent, Doc alla avec Vasquez et Murphy soupira, il prit ces affaires sous le regard choqué de tous et alla dans le salon, il posa ces affaires et s'allongea sur le canapé. Yuki haussa les épaule et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans s'intéresser à ces "inviter". 10K descendit et s'approcha du canapé, Murphy garda les yeux clos.

Murphy -Tu compte m'observer combien de temps?

10K -Tu ne viens pas dormir en haut?

Murphy -J'ai posé une question avant, mais pour te répondre, non. Tu as besoin de dormir et je sais que si je reste avec toi tu ne dormira pas complètement et tu sera donc fatigué demain.

10K l'observa, il sourit tristement et embrassa la joue de Murphy, il remonta vite et alla s'allonger, il serra le coussin où avait un peu dormit Murphy et s'endormit avec l'odeur de l'homme bleu, qui rougissait dans le canapé.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Yuki s'assit dans un fauteuil devant Murphy avec un chocolat chaud dans les mains, elle observa l'homme étendu, son regard s'attarda sur une des morsures qui était montrée par le tee-shirt relevait, elle sourit et regarda son poignet où une morsure, faites par son papa, était. Elle bu doucement son chocolat et sourit à Doc qui descendait les marches, il sourit et Yuki lui montra la cuisine où plusieurs choses étaient sortit pour le petit déjeuner. Elle sourit et regarda l'homme sourire, Doc s'approcha et vit Murphy, il le couvrit mieux avec une couverture et il s'approcha de Yuki avec une tasse de chocolat chaud, il s'assit sur un autre siège:

Doc -Je m'appelle Stephen Beck, mais tous le monde m'appelle Doc!

Yuki -Enchanté, je suis Yuki et j'ai six ans.

Doc -Tu vie seule ici?

Yuki -Non, j'ai ma famille, enfin... ceux qu'ils sont devenus.

Doc -Tu avais qu'elle age quand sa à commencé?

Yuki -J'avais deux ans... et pourtant je suis encore en vie... alors que mes parents et ma famille se sont transformés dès le premier jour.

Doc -Vraiment? Mais comment tu as survécu?

Yuki -Je le dirai quand tous le monde se lèvera, sinon je risque de me répéter.

Doc hocha la tête et bu son chocolat chaud dans le calme, il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à la petite, qui fixai Murphy, elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre, là un zombie aux cheveux rouge tendit un panier remplit de pommes et de pèches, Yuki l'attrapa et le zombie repartit dans les bois. Doc regarda le panier puis la fenêtre, Yuki rigola doucement et posa tous sur la table, elle ramena une pomme et une pèche, elle croqua dans la pomme et passa la pèche à Doc qui l'a pris doucement. Warren descendit avec Addy et Yuki leur montra la cuisine, elles se servirent et vinrent s'asseoir avec les deux matinales. Plus tard, Vasquez descendit avec 10K et comme pour les autres, Yuki leur montra la cuisine, ils prirent leur déjeuner et allèrent avec le groupe. Seul Murphy dormait encore, Yuki sourit et s'approcha pour toucher son front, elle perdit son sourire et regarda le groupe inquiète:

Yuki -Il est brûlant!

Warren -Quoi?

Elle se leva et alla vers l'endormit, elle toucha son front et se figea, le front de Murphy était brûlant de fièvre, elle regarda Doc, qui montai chercher des antibiotiques. Il redescendit et Yuki lui passa un verre d'eau, puis un zombie rentra dans la pièce avec une bassine d'eau, il le posa à côté du canapé et en sortit une serviette propre, le zombie le posa sur le front de Murphy qui grogna, mais resta dans le pays des songes. Yuki s'approcha et le zombie sortit de la pièce, sous le regard ahuri des autres, sauf de Doc.

Yuki -Tante Kim ressent toujours quand quelqu'un est malade...

Warren -Comment?!

Yuki -Lors de l'apparition du virus, j'avais deux ans... mon père et mes oncles ont entendus des drôles de bruits dehors, ils sont sortis... nous avons entendu des coups de feu et des cris, puis ils sont revenus transformés et assoiffés de sang, ils ont mordu ma mère et mes tantes, puis mon père m'a mordu au poignet et j'ai perdu connaissance, quand je me suis réveillée, ils étaient tous autour de mon lit et me regardaient avec tendresse... j'ai résisté au virus et depuis ma famille a repris ces esprits et me protège, d'après maman, c'est due à notre secret de famille... je suis une sois-disant hybride... mais je ne sais pas de quelle race j'appartient...

Vasquez -C'est une surprise... mais alors, tu vit ici avec les zombies depuis quatre ans, depuis tous ce temps tu es là?

Yuki hocha la tête et se leva, elle enleva doucement la serviette et la replongea dans l'eau, elle reposa doucement la serviette sur le front de Murphy, il ouvrit un œil.

Murphy -Tu es courageuse, qui pourrai croire, qu'une enfant vit avec des zombies sans en avoir peur?

Yuki -J'avais peur au début, j'était terrifiée, mais j'ai appris et j'ai grandis très tôt.

Murphy sourit et passa son bras autour de la petite, il lui caressa son front, Yuki sourit et passa une main sur le front, elle se releva et alla vers la porte, elle se tourna et sourit au groupe:

Yuki -Je vais étendre le linge, vous avez des vêtements sales?

Warren -Oui, mais on va aider.

Yuki -Si vous voulez, mais pour votre ami?

10K -Je vais rester avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Yuki hocha la tête et sortit, Addy et elle firent le linges; Warren lava le parquet des chambres; Vasquez et Doc aidèrent les zombies dans le jardin. 10K regarda Murphy dormir, il remonta la couverture doucement et regarda le visage un peu crispé du malade, il changea la serviette et Murphy le regarda, il referma les yeux, mais 10K l'avait vu, il prit un livre et s'assit en face de Murphy:

Murphy -Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres?

10K -Parce que je veux veillez sur toi.

Murphy -Elle te manque?

10K -De qui tu parle?

Murphy -De Rouge...

10K ferma son livre et regarda Murphy dans les yeux, ce dernier les baissa et se retourna, 10K allait parler, mais Yuki rentra, elle les regarda, puis elle alla vers Murphy, il sourit et l'attrapa pour l'allonger avec lui, il caressa les cheveux blanc de la petite, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement. 10K fixa la scène et sortit dehors, il vit Doc rire avec les zombies qui lui lancé des carottes, pendant que Vasquez aidé Addy avec le linge, il ferma les yeux et revit Rouge et 5K. Il serra les poings et sentit une main sur son bras, il ouvrit et vit un des zombie le regarder inquiet. Il sourit et haussa les épaules, le zombie lui sourit et montra un autre zombie qui alla aidé pour porter le linge, puis il fit un cœur avec ces mains, puis il fit craquer le cœur et montra un troisième zombie qui ramassait les fruits dans les arbres, il se montra et fit glisser son doigt de ces yeux à son menton.

10K -Tu aimé cette femme, mais tu l'as perdu à cause de cette autre femme? Et maintenant tu regrette?

Le zombie hocha la tête, 10K réfléchit et regarda de nouveau le zombie:

10K -Pourquoi tu me dis cela?

Le zombie montra 10K, puis le salon où on voyait Murphy parler avec Warren, il fit un cœur, puis brisa le cœur et montra son bandana rouge. 10K compris et regarda le zombie surpris:

10K -N'importe quoi! La seule personne que j'aimerai en amour c'est Rouge!

Le zombie le regarda et partit en lui montrant une dernière fois le cœur se briser. 10K soupira et regarda dans le salon, il soupira de nouveau et rentra, il monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

Yuki -Je peut entrer?

10K -Oui, bien sûr! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

Yuki -Oui, je sais que Zona me cherche et qu'ils vont bientôt arriver ici, Warren veut bien me prendre avec vous, mais je dois avoir l'accord de tous le monde... Alors je viens te demander si tu es d'accord.

10K -Bien sûr, mais ta famille?

Yuki -Ils acceptent, tant que je vis.

Elle sortit et 10K repensa aux signes.

10K -Jamais je n'aimerai Murphy, c'est Rouge et personne d'autre.

Derrière la porte, Yuki sourit tristement.

Yuki -Mon pauvre 10K, tu vas faire une erreur un jour... et tu le perdra à jamais!


End file.
